


You'll Never Know Dear, How Much I Love You

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Ed Tucker loved her.  He wasn’t going to tell her yet…that would be a very bad idea.  And most of the time, he was a smart man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Never Know Dear, How Much I Love You

“It’s the tickle monster! It’s the tickle monster, oh no!”

Noah squealed as Ed tickled him. He fell over on the couch, his laughter almost maniacal. Ed was laughing too. After Noah almost passed out from joy, Ed lifted him high into the air and then kissed all over his face.

“The tickle monster is crazy, isn't he?”

Noah nodded, still wearing a big grin.

“Ed is gonna keep him at bay. He stays far away from little boys who go straight to sleep.”

“Nice segue.” Liv said. “Guess what time it is, my little love?”

She got up from the couch and took Noah from Ed’s arms. The toddler looked at her, looked back at Ed, scrunched up his face and started to whine. Then he held out his arms for the Lieutenant.

“Ed, Ed!”

“You want Ed to tuck you in tonight?” she asked.

Noah nodded. He waved his hands to get Ed’s attention though he was sitting right in front of them. Ed stood up and took him; the whining immediately stopped. He looked at Liv.

“Are you OK with this?” he asked.

“The little prince has spoken. Check his diaper; it’s best if he goes to bed completely dry. Also, the moon and stars mobile above his crib is a big hit.”

“OK. Say goodnight to mom, Noah.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Liv took hold of his chubby cheeks for a kiss.

“You wanna take a rocket ship to bed?” Ed asked.

“Yeah!” Noah clapped with enthusiasm.

Ed took his belly in the palm of one hand and held his ankles with the other. He started making low growling noises that suddenly burst into what he probably thought sounded like a rocket ship. Whatever it was, it was a big hit with Noah. Ed ran from the living room to the nursery leaving Liv just standing there. She had a big smile on her face. 

Her son loved every member of his Uncle squad but he’d never whined for anyone but mommy. Uncle Trevor didn’t even get that. She didn’t know whether to be delighted the two of them got along so well or to be jealous. She had another 3 to 5 years of being her son’s favorite person in the world. Liv didn’t plan to give up that crown without one hell of a fight.

She could hear Ed in the nursery talking to Noah as she headed to the kitchen for a glass of wine. She wondered what they were talking about and how much Noah understood. Did he know that mommy and Ed were falling in love? Were mommy and Ed falling in love? The recent roadblock, which Olivia took full responsibility for, had been cleared. 

There were rules now, and a firm decision that this was something they both wanted. This was a relationship. And wasn’t the point of one of those to be content and in love? It had never really worked out that way for Olivia. She knew Ed had an ex-wife and at least one serious ex-girlfriend. He probably didn’t have the best luck either.

Tonight Liv was drinking a 2009 Pacific Rim Riesling, which was going to be perfect with the butter popcorn she was about to indulge in. She skipped the popcorn button, which never popped it the way she liked. Liv put the microwave on 2:30 and hit start. It was popping at a good pace when she felt the strong arms slide around her waist. Ed moved her hair and began to kiss her neck.

“He's out like a light. We sang _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ and _You are my Sunshine_.” He said.

“He loves _You are my Sunshine_.”

“I know. You were alright with my putting him to bed tonight, right?”

“Yeah.” Liv turned and looked at him. “He likes you.”

“I like him, very much. I like his mama.”

“She likes you too.”

“Can I have a kiss?” Ed asked, leaning in closer.

“I don’t want my popcorn to burn.” Liv smiled.

He reached over and turned off the microwave. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate embrace. Ed sighed as he kissed her. This was all he wanted, Olivia was everything he wanted. Sometimes he would go back in his mind and try to figure out just when he started to have feelings for her. 

He asked her for a drink that night that she came to Amaro’s defense but he hadn’t expected her to say yes. He had been feeling something before that though. He wasn’t sure what. It was probably even back when she was dating that idiot Brian and Ed convinced her to convince him to infiltrate the one-two. It was dangerous, it might even have been dumb in hindsight, but they needed to clean up that squad. 

He'd never been one for stepping on another man’s toes, and there was no way in hell Olivia Benson would piss on him if he was on fire, much less be civil with him in any way so it wasn’t worth thinking too much about. Yet here he was, kissing her, loving her. Yes, Ed Tucker loved her. He wasn’t going to tell her yet…that would be a very bad idea. And most of the time, he was a smart man. 

He didn’t fall in love with every pretty brunette who came along. Why Olivia, Ed couldn’t say. But he knew the feeling. He knew the pull in his belly and the hitch in his breath. He knew the goosebumps and the nervous laughter. He knew the comfort and coziness of it. That was everything he felt with Olivia plus more.

“I know you need to go home to your son and your dog tonight.” Liv said as she buried her face in his shoulder. She was committing his scent to memory, had done it more times than she could count. “But can you stay a while longer?”

“ _The Rockford Files_ is on Netflix.” Ed tilted her chin upward for another kiss.

“Are you sure you want to compete with James Garner for my affection?”

“I think I can hold my own, but it'll be interesting to see who comes out on top.”

“I always come out on top Lieutenant, and you’ve never once complained.”

Liv laughed, turning and grabbing her popcorn and wine. Ed watched her sashay into the living room and he fanned himself. Then he grabbed a beer from the fridge. There was enough time for two episodes of good 70s television and some serious cuddling time. Ed would make it back to Hell’s Kitchen in time for a late night walk around the block with the dog before getting enough sleep to get through another day at IAB.

He walked into the living room and sat down on her small couch. Liv was already queueing up Netflix and searching for the show. As it started to play she grabbed her popcorn, throwing her legs over Ed’s lap. He smiled, relaxing as one hand held his beer and the other rubbed her thigh. 

“I want to get used to this.” He said. “I really do.”

“I think that we should.” Olivia replied, putting her hand over his for just a moment before focusing on the TV.

That was one of the best things Ed had heard in a long time. He was officially letting go and falling, knowing that somehow both he and Olivia were going to land on their feet. It was about time.

***


End file.
